eldaryaguardiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Druin of Terra
"It's dreary to yearn for seems not to be in our reach." -Druin Druin is a half-human/half-giant whom in the scarce moment of reaching her death after an ambush, was granted luck and sent off to Eldarya. She is part of the Obsidian Guard where she is lead by Obsidian Leader, Valkyon. Due to unresolved issues, Druin tries very hard to return home. Druin does not come from 'Modern Earth' however comes from a parallel, older, fantastical Earth. Background Childhood Due to severe conditions with Giants, Druin was born and raised in her early childhood, in the Algaen Village, a human civilisation that dwelled far away from fey and fantastical beasts of any kind. Though born quite large, Druin fit in well to the village, was able to befriend the fellow children and at first, was not looked down upon. However as Druin reached the age of seven/eight, she was clearly shown to have different physical and emotional characteristics then the human children. Her most obvious difference was her height. At first, this change did not bother her friends, however it caught the attention of their parents, aware of Druin's mother, Beshka's, monstrous form and in fear of Druin turning out the same, began filling their children with fearful thoughts of Giants and what Druin could do to them. This leaded to the children being scared and aggressive towards her, in fear she may hurt them as her 'monster' counterpart should. The further time went on, the more desperate Druin had become for acceptance from her old friends, which then lead to serious and dangerous attempts to try and fit in once more; the most prominent idea was to keep herself from growing. One of the most severe attempts, which has phsycially affected her up to adulthood, was a method she found in an old Crafts Book, which was to 'cut her ankles down to blood and skin, to blood and skin would stop a growing child.' With her growing desperation, not considering consequences, she followed this method-and severely paid the price for it. She grew the inability to walk properly, could not stand straight without support and worst of all; it most definitely did not keep her from growing. Once Beshka found out about this, seeing what Druin had done, she made the decision alongside with Druin's father, Amgar, to leave to her Tribe, where Druin could grow in a more tolerant home, despite it's living dangers. Arriving at the Giant's Tribe Still in distress from the previous events, Druin was very skeptical in the Tribe. Children her age, though we're definitely not shorter, were by far taller then her, making her once again stand out from the crowd. Members of the tribe were often concerned of her 'human' upbringing, wondering if she was more 'tame' as her mother didnt want her daughter to dwell in a agressive environment. For many months, she was unable to walk at all, needing the assistance of her mother everywhere she went. Due to her fear of not being accepted, she avoided the other children her age, whom she also feared as they were all larger then her, making her feel left out once more. Though Druin is unable to stand for very long without support for her ankles, she was able to walk again, as long as she had heel braces to support herself. With her father travelling and her mother wanting her to fit in, Druin began making the effort to speak with the other children of the Tribe. With the arrival of a Dwarf Giant nomadic family passing by, she met a dwarf giant around the same age as her named Dominik. Teen Years War Against Humans Life Of Genocide Beginning Of Eldarya Personality Druin is quite bold, portraying a lot of dominant energy as she does not enjoy the feeling of being controlled. She prefers to engage in activities alone and is quite stoic in the face of strangers. She's shown to be incredibly uncomfortable in the sight of humans, preferably avoiding them altogether. However, if able to earn her trust, layers are peeled back, showing she is quite playful, to say the least sadistically teasing towards friends. She is incredibly touchy and rough, as 'tough love' was a consistent type of energy in the Terra Tribe, which she resided in before coming to Eldarya. Druin's temper, however, shows no bounds, and though can handle a certain amount of accusations and negativities, can snap very quickly and become incredibly threatening. Her state of mind, still mixed in with memories of War have made her incredibly 'edged' at times Appearance Druin is a lightly dark-skinned woman, with two symmetrical moles under each eye. Standing at 6'8-6'9 tall, has fluffy moss green hair, approximately 5'3 long. Fairly well-toned from training. As once a member of the Terra Tribe, she sports a tattered black tattoo on her left forearm, which is the symbolism of loyalty to Terra. Her ankles are both deeply scarred, with with multiple red knife cut scars running across them. Relationships Eldarya Miiko Their first meeting was anything but pleasant. As Druin had been transported into Eldarya in the heat of battle and on the verge of death, her first assumption was that she was captured, in which she acted aggressively towards Miiko and Jamon. Home Gardiennes Category:Leiftan Category:Guardians D-M Category:Female Category:Obsidian Guard